


Way more fun

by MarauderCracker



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Doctor Light!Linda Park, F/F, Flash!Iris West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderCracker/pseuds/MarauderCracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Iris, the police are already outside!" Cisco informs, just as Iris reaches the vault door. There is a huge hole in the middle of the even huger metal door, and she can easily see the person inside. She stops dead on her tracks, staring at the thief in utter confusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way more fun

"The cameras aren't working, dude," Cisco's voice comes through the coms. That means he can't easily point to where tonight's bad guy is, so she'll have to hope they aren't making their exit already while she sweeps the building. The police are on their way, but the mess on the bank's front door makes it obvious that the criminal is either heavily armed or super-powered. The door had been blown open, leaving rubble and broken glass all over the bank's hall, but the rest of the place seems to be pretty clean. The only guard is knocked out cold on the floor, but he's breathing evenly and doesn't seem hurt.

She heads for the vault, phasing through the bars that have closed-off the entrance as soon as the security system detected an intrusion and the place went on lock-down. If the criminal is human, she'll only disarm them and leave them there for the cops to find.

"Iris, the police are already outside!" Cisco informs, just as Iris reaches the vault door. There is a huge hole in the middle of the even huger metal door, and she can easily see the person inside. She stops dead on her tracks, staring at the thief in utter confusion. 

"Light? When did you get new powers?" she finally asks. Doctor Light turns to her, and her face --well, what isn't covered by her helmet-- break out in a huge grin. She raises a silver and blue weapon that looks a lot like a NERF gun, showing it off proudly. 

"Perks of working with the Rogues! The Golden Glider got me new toys!"

It takes Iris a second to drag her eyes away from Light's bright smile and see that she's emptied half of the safe deposit boxes in a leather bag. She sighs deeply, internally praying for the day the Central City Rogues will finally let her _live_. "You know I can't let you get away with _that_ ," she says, nodding her heads towards the bag. The thief pouts.

"Come on, babe. The bank is insured!" she says, and Iris has the good sense of turning off her coms. Cisco doesn't need to hear this. "Not even a tiny diamond?" Light insists, and Iris groans. 

"Linda, if you don't drop the bag and leave _now_ , you're getting arrested," Iris threatens, even though the bluff is obvious. She wouldn't let her get arrested, and they both know it. Light pouts a little more, just for show, but finally gives in and throws the bag Iris' way. Iris catches it quickly, the jewels inside clinking against each other. Iris turns the coms back on.

"You should really join the dark side, it's way more fun," Light calls as she turns away, and Iris has to cover herself when the explosion caused by Linda's new gun causes bits of the wall to fly towards her. Just before disappearing, Linda flashes a blink of light with her fingers and blows Iris a kiss. A few seconds later, the sounds of the bars across the hall being lifted warns her that the police are coming. 

She walks out of the vault covered in dust, carrying Light's vault, and explains to the cops that the thief knocked her out for a moment during their escape. "I think it was one of the Rogues," she tells Detective Thawne, who accepts the bag as evidence. "I'm sorry, guys, I wish I could have done more."

"Don't worry, Flash. I'm sure you'll catch them next time," Thawne says, grinning. Iris smiles back at him, asks "so, how's that CSI boyfriend of yours doing?" and amuses herself for a few minutes watching Eddie blush as he talks about Barry --who's Iris' best friend, but Eddie doesn't know Iris is the Flash. He waves goodbye after her when Iris runs out of the place, as do the rest of the cops on the scene. 

Iris knows Linda will take a while to get home, change out of her suit and order food, so she runs to STAR Labs to leave her own suit in Cisco's hands and pretend that she doesn't know what happened to the coms. If Cisco makes any remarks about "keeping your enemies closer" or Caitlin whispers about "lack of professionalism", Iris ignores it. 

She has a date with her girlfriend and, if Linda tries to gift her any stolen jewels, Iris will make sure they'll find their way back to their rightful owners.


End file.
